1. Field
This disclosure relates to terminal devices and transparent-member holding mechanisms, and more specifically, it relates to a technique applied to a terminal device in which a part of a case is formed of a transparent member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional terminal devices, such as portable telephone terminal devices, keys that can be operated by users are arranged, and the keys are illuminated from the inside of the terminal devices. For example, some portable telephone terminal devices are configured such that light-emitting diodes are incorporated inside keys, and the light-emitting diodes are lit according to the operation conditions of the terminal devices, illuminating some keys.
Furthermore, in some cases, an illumination portion that serves as a pilot lamp is provided on a terminal device, independently of keys. For example, some terminal devices have a pilot lamp for indicating the power status, which turns on a green light when the power of the terminal device is on and turns on an orange light when the power of the terminal device is in a stand-by state.
In PTL 1, there is a description of a configuration in which a part of a case that constitutes a display device having a display panel is formed of a transparent member, and a specific part of the transparent member is illuminated with a light-emitting diode. By configuring in this manner, the part of the transparent member functions as an illumination portion serving as a pilot lamp.